


Gotta be somebody

by rosalina2124



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Pavel get's sick will his freinds be there for him when he needs them????
Kudos: 3





	Gotta be somebody

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool hands holding me down causes me to squirm as I realize it’s just the doctor and I try to relax. I’m in the one position I don’t want to be in,in the med bay,laying on my stomach on an exam table,arms above my head,a really vulnerable position for me. I can’t see what’s going on,which is scary,I know that it’s probably for the better,he has to give me some sort of injection,to help me fight this infection I have going on. I have a infected wound,I got it a few days ago when we down on a planet,I caught my side on a piece of metal,it bled a little,but I figured I was alright,I cleaned it when we got back on ship,and I didn’t think anymore of it. Until today,when I started feeling bad,and I realized it was oozing,I made myself go,even though I didn’t want to,against my better judgment,I don’t like being poked and prodded,but on some level I knew it needed to happen.

“Easy kid,I just need you to relax Pavel,it’ll be over soon enough”he murmurs rubbing my shoulder softly as take a breath in and let it out. “Will it hurt”I murmur softly,I’m scared,I haven’t had an injection like this before,and everything is a leetle more scary when I don’t feel well,and I don’t have any control over anything. “It’ll hurt a little kid,but it shouldn’t be bad,we’ll inject it slowly”he murmur as I sense the nurse hand him a syringe. “Just a leetle”I murmur softly as I feel him pull my pants down a little bit to get access to my hip. “Just a little,now take a deep breath in and let it out for me,there we go”he murmurs as I do so,and I feel something cold,then a pinch,it burns,but I handle it. I feel the nurse run a hand through my hair,trying to relax me,and it works somewhat. Before I know it,it’s over,and I feel gauze being put on my hip. “Is eet over”I murmur softly,trying to keep my breathing steady.

“It’s all over kid,I want to keep you here for a little while,get this fever down,if it stays down by tonight I might be comfortable to send you back to your quarters,now I’m going to start you on some fluids and pain meds,then you can rest alright”he murmurs softly as I let them roll me onto my back,so I can see things again. “OK”I murmur softly as I let him squeeze my shoulder. I let them start the iv,it hurts a little,but not like that last injection. Then he gets my temperature again,104,about the same,then he places a light blanket over me,then gives me a dose of pain meds with the hypospray. Before I know it I’m falling asleep,the last thing i feel is him squeezing my knee,telling me he’ll be back to check on me in a little while,and the curtain closes. The lights dim,and I fall asleep completely,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and if I’ll get through this OK.


End file.
